


rainshine

by writerangel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, because this is that thing, early bf spence, i would tag hurt comfort but it's more comfort than hurt LOL, is fluff without plot a thing, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerangel/pseuds/writerangel
Summary: you had a bad day so spencer comes over to comfort you.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	rainshine

**Author's Note:**

> rainshine - when there are clouds around in the sky but you see the sun and blue sky directly above you, and water is still dropping down from the sky on you.

It was a bad day. It was the kind of bad day where it was unexpectedly bad. Everything was set up to be perfect: you woke up before your alarm, everything was packed and ready to go, and you even arrived to work early enough to get the perfect parking spot. But then your boss was in a bad mood, and the machines kept jamming, somehow both were your fault. Then your parents called you during your lunch break and that was its own ordeal, and as if your day wasn’t completely ruined, it started raining and you forgot an umbrella. 

It was a really bad day. 

Which led to where you were now, sitting on your kitchen floor, back against your fridge eating out of your giant tub of ice cream. It was a new low for you; you were a big enough of a person to admit that. Your tear stained cheeks simply welcomed new ones as they kept flowing down. In your defense, the ice cream was really good. 

A buzz came from your phone, lighting up a new notification. It was from Spencer. The two of you had been texting throughout the day, and you told him a very simplified version of the day’s events. You spared him the full messy details, especially about the crying, not because you didn’t trust him, but because this was all new. Very new, like only a month of calling him your boyfriend, new. There were your fair share of past relationships that often didn’t end well in your favor, and you thought maybe if you didn’t come off so strong so early, this time would be different. This time was already different by itself. Spencer was much better at communicating than your last significant others. Even though he happened to be away much more because of the demands of his job, he still felt more present than anyone else had. 

You looked down at your phone again, a new notification vibrating for your attention. There were up to three missed text messages now. You just didn’t quite have it in you to pretend to be better than you currently were. You could respond to him later. With your head leaned back against the wall, you put another spoonful of ice cream to your mouth. 

To be honest, you weren’t even aware that you fell asleep until the sound of your doorbell ringing woke you. You looked down to see the remaining of the ice cream half melted into a creamy soup and there were a few of ice cream streaks stickying your arms. The doorbell rang again, giving you no time to do anything but set the tub of ice cream onto the floor and drag yourself up. “I’m coming! Calm down.” You looked through the peephole to see who it was - it was Spencer. Unlocking your safety measures, you opened up for him. “Spencer? What are you doing here?” 

His hair was slightly matted down from the rain. “Um, you didn’t respond to any of my messages. I was worried. So I thought, I should check in to make sure you got home safe.” 

Your body softened. As if his gesture wasn’t enough to make you want to tackle him into the biggest hug, he looked oh so comfy, as well. He was dressed in one of the most casual, lightest outfits you had ever seen him in. It was a light tan oversized hoodie that reached so low down his arms it gave him sweater paws, and a light grey t-shirt layered on top. There were droplets of rainwater on the shoulder. It was much different from his usual attire, but that made you love it even more. 

“I thought I texted to tell you I made it home.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry. Well, I’m home,” you chuckled out. “But you didn’t have to come all the way out here.” 

“I did. I mean,” he cleared his throat, “it’s good. To, check. On people.” His feet shuffled as he looked down, as if he left out one important thing he wanted to say. 

“Do you want to come in?” You asked for him. 

“Yes please.” He spoke so fast, it was almost on top of your own words. You stepped aside to let him in and locked the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off at the door, upon seeing your own shoe rack. 

“What happened?” 

You looked up at him, walking back towards your kitchen and saw him nodding towards your arms. “Oh. Fell asleep eating ice cream. Oh crap - that reminds me.” You jogged the rest of your way towards the kitchen and grabbed the spoon out of the tub. Throwing it into the sink, you put the tub away back into the freezer. You washed your hands and arms clean. 

“Tough day I see.” He stood back awkwardly in the doorway.

You wiped your hands on the dish towel. “Yeah.” 

He walked more into the kitchen, but still that seemed overstepping to him so he ended up with one foot in, one foot out. “Do you…” he trailed off, unsure if he was allowed to ask. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Looking up from your hands, your eyes met his tentative face. Gosh, this man was so pretty. Smiling, you said, “no,” and this time you meant it. 

He nodded, biting on his top lip. “Well, I guess I should go-” 

“Will you sit with me?”

His eyes brightened in surprise. “Yeah.” 

Nodding, “okay,” you resumed your previous position, back against the fridge. This time you weren’t alone. This time, Spencer was here. 

Your knees were pulled into your chest loosely, while Spencer crossed his legs. There was silence for a bit. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah.” Turning your head to look at him, you said, “Will tell me something?” 

“Like what?” 

“Anything.” 

“Oh. Okay. Oh! Coral in shallow water produces its own sunscreen. The sunlight reflections onto the coral are too strong so the coral fluoresce as protection.” 

You cocked your head to the side. “Why are you talking about the ocean?”

“Because you like the ocean.” 

“Yeah, but I want to hear about things you like.”

“I like you.” 

You grinned. Your face felt much less tired from all the crying. “I like you, too, Spence.”

His lips folded up into a smile, but the kind that looked like he was trying (and failing) to hold back from beaming too big. “Can I kiss you?” 

The question was so innocent, it took your breath away for a moment. You nodded. He leaned forward and placed his lips on your nose. It was gentle, but playful. 

“What was that for?” 

He shrugged. “Just ‘cause.” 

“Really?” You smirked. “And you learned about the ocean, just ‘cause?” 

Blushing, he scrunched his nose and looked down at his lap. Maybe it was the honeymoon period, or the feeling of different, or the sensitivity of a post-cry. But you were so happy. You tucked his chin under your finger, raising his gaze and softly kissed his lips. They were slightly chapped and he smelled faintly of coffee. He kissed you back, tenderly tugging on your shirt to signal you forward. You read this as the okay to climb into his lap, which you did. Both your hands reach to the sides of his face and you thumb his hair. All dried from the rain, it sticks up, fluffy.

“Did you know,” he placed another, separate, kiss on your lips. “The pacific ocean,” another kiss. “Is wider,” kiss, “than the,” kiss, “moon?” Two kisses that last time. 

You pulled your head back to look at him. This man was being serious. “Are you saying not even kisses will shut you up?” 

He giggled, shaking his head. “I guess not.” 

You grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him confidently. In reaction, Spencer’s hands wandered to your back, holding you. It was strong and intimate, but slow. When you disconnected, you were left breathless. “Do it again,” you whispered. 

The left corner of his lip tugged upward. He moved his hands to move your hair away from your face. “Sea water,” kiss,” is undrinkable.” A kiss on your chin, and a kiss on your lips. “But!” His eyes light up. “Sea ice isn’t.” Another kiss. 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “How does that even work?” 

He kissed the corner of your lip and started kissing along your jaw. “When the ice ages, the pockets of brine drain. So it can reach a point of consumption.” His teeth tugged on your earlobe. It surprised you, as it was something he’d never done before, so much so that your eyes fluttered shut. Then his lips traveled back to your face. He planted kisses all over: your forehead, both cheeks, near the outer corner of your eye, the bridge of your nose, and back at your lips. You let out a calm breath. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. You nodded. “All better?”

“Thank you, Spence.” Getting up, you stretched out your hand for him to grab. “Come on.” He took it and you helped him up. 

“What are you doing?” He interlocked his fingers with yours. 

“I’m a good host! I gotta give you the whole house tour, silly.” You kissed his cheek and began walking. 


End file.
